The Son of Hecate
by UnknownBrick
Summary: Original Story. New Characters. Follow the son of Hecate through dangers of the mist, and watch as his family is finally revealed. In progress, Chapter one up now! Rated T for mild language. FYI Title will change as story progresses to fit a better description.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Doing another story that I was interested in. I do not own Percy Jackson or any characters other than my own. This takes place post Heroes of Olympus. Now onto the story!**

* * *

**14 years ago.**

It was a fairly quiet evening, with rain and water pouring all over the city. Chicago, Illinois. The earth smell of rain was throughout the city, not for sadness of someone but as a blessing. Hecate wore a lovely gown of purple that looked lovely pairing it with her ornate necklace. Markus stood nearby smiling happily for the lover he came across. He was the son of Ares and of a daughter of Athena. His very own son would combine Magic, Strength, and Intelligence together. A very fitting combination in the world of gods.

It was not as demeaning as it sound at first. The Earhart family stretched far back, with gods intermingling within the family for a very long time. It was part of a blessing made by Hera that let the family have incredible power, even for demigod standards. Every god that weaves himself/herself into the family will be another generation to be apart of the demigod world. Even if the family has strayed into the mortal world for too long, once another god/goddess weaves themselves in they will reactivate the powers and gifts bestowed upon them. More than 12 gods that Markus knew of had weaved themselves in so far; Maybe even more.

The son he was to have, was to be the strongest man in the family yet, stronger and wiser than Markus himself.

But as he was worrying about his future, he almost forgot about the present.

"Markus, don't worry. He will be a natural." Hecate expressed.

"I know. It's just that, the stronger he his the more pain and suffering he'll have to go through."

With this, Hecate wrapped her arms around Markus who hugged back softly. She had long curly locks of brunette hair that waved softly into Markus's face.

"I... I was thinking about that. It's best if I ask for seal on his powers till he learns to fight. I know you'd teach him, it's more until he can fight for himself that it'd be for."

I looked at her with surprise. "I suppose it's a good idea. But, I'd put a seal on his powers until he turns 14. But still let him have powers from Lady Athena, and my father."

Hecate smiled. "Now that's a good idea. He'll be strong enough to fight off at least a few attacks till he goes to camp."

She got up and started make a salad, when she stopped.

"Honey, my water broke." She said to Markus very calmly.

They rushed to the hospital taking Markus's car. As they got there, Hecate made it look like an ambulance was coming through, which was a very good thing seeing as it was much heavier traffic than normal during the rainy season.

LINEBREAK

A few hours later, a cry could be heard. It sounded all the way to Olympus signaling Artemis to read gender, weight, size. It was a healthy boy. He had gentle eyes that always seemed to change colors from green, to blue with a darker hazel color as a "inner iris" or ring. Far away, they looked grey, but up close they looked different to everyone who saw them. He had sandy blonde hair that indeed fit him quite well.

However, after he was born, Hecate looked sad. She wouldn't be able to talk to her son as Zeus forbade it. Even as a Titan, she must listen.

Markus however, understood. "I'll always be faithful to you, even in death. I swear this upon the River Styx."

Hecate smiled and laughed. "Thank you sweetie. That makes me feel better. I'll always be watching." She said with a smirk.

"I'll always count on it" Markus countered.

And the two loves parted for a likely last time to begin the life of the son of Hecate.

**14 years later.**

"Aaron wake up! You're going to be late to school and I need to get to work!" His dad called.

"Up! Just give me a few minutes to get dressed." He shouted from the inside of his room.

He lived in the penthouse of the John Hancock Center; The 24th tallest building in the world. His own room was massive compared to the other rooms for his classmates. He had a queen sized bed along with furnishings and a huge plasma TV. In his room. Man life was sweet. (A/N switching into his perspective)

I opened my closet to find the usual things I wore. Hollister, Aeropostale, American Eagle, Old Navy. Those kind of things. I had several different shoes, jackets, and hats all lined up for me to take them. I grabbed a nice Vans original shirt (grey of course) and put it on. Slipped on some skinny jeans and a dark blue jacket that looked like a shirt. I took some Nike socks and put them on quickly. Decided to wear my converses to mix things up.

As I looked myself over in the mirror, I thought about what was going to happen today. I'd likely go through the school day just fine, but I was in the Talent Show, and well. Let's just say, I am fairly untalented at some things. One of which was waking up on time. I continued to look at myself in the mirror. I looked in and out of place at the same time, due to the fact of looking like a casual surfer. I've never tried to surf so, meh.

"Get your ass down here! You need to get going! Meet me at the limo."

Yes. Yes, he just said limo. My dad's famous for investing in things and buying out companies. He is one of those people who are like in the show Shark Tank, only much, much richer.

I ran out of my room, grabbed my backpack and hopped onto the elevator. Waited the usual 2 minutes to get down and presto! I was at the lobby. I jogged out through the lobby into the brisk winds that waited me. Just a usual Tuesday. The limo was parked right up next to the curb so I just opened the door and sat down.

"Hey Aaron?" My dad asked from the front seat.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"I just wanted to let you know I'll be at the Talent Show tonight. I know it means a lot to you so I decided to come and watch."

I grinned. "Thanks Dad."

After waiting for 10 minutes in the limo, I finally got to my school and stepped out. I was an 8th grader in Middle School, but already people in High School respected me. Not just because of my father, but because of how I act. You see, I may seem to dress like I came I just came of the store, but hey. That's the style nowadays. But, no way in any shape or form do I brag about being "better" than people. I am who I am, and everyone's fine with that.

The day went by fast, going from one period to the next, just waiting for tonight. As it turned out, I was spacing out after school and found myself at home at 5 PM.

The show was going to start in an hour, which meant I needed to be there in less than 30 minutes. I quickly grabbed my suit in a bag and ran out the door.

LINEBREAK

I got there in just the nick of time. All my props were already set up, I just needed to change. I went into the bathroom and stripped down and put on the elaborate suit. It was a simple black and white shirt with a card in the pocket instead of a flower of any kind. I got a lot of compliments as I prepared for my performance. It involved actually... Not a lot, but trick of mind.

As I waited for the show to start, I saw my dad walk in wearing, surprisingly, normal adult clothing. I took comfort in that he didn't want to upstage me, but, was here to support me. I got the warm fuzzy feeling that most kids get when feeling like they are special to their parents. Well, in my case, at least one for sure. My mother was something of a mystery to me. I knew that Dad didn't say any lies about her; I mean at all. It's just, he kept the entire truth from me. She had to go back to work after she gave birth to me. Which, I found depressing growing up. Though, even as I grew up, Dad never wavered his loyalty towards her, always knowing she was doing the same. I smiled at that. People always found each other later in life, even after the years of separation. As I was thinking, the event manager said to me,

"You're next Aaron! You'll do great. I'm sure of it." He grinned to me.

As I walked on stage, the crowd hushed as I, one of the most talented at these sort of things, grabbed the microphone and turned it into a flower. The crowd went bug-eyed, as I put the microphone-now a flower- into my pocket which held my cards.

"Ladies and Gentleman. I am here tonight to show to you the truth behind magic. There is no trick to it, it is pure and simple. Yet, complex and unwavering. Throughout many centuries tales of myths and legends have spoke of it, and tonight I will show it to all those who watch and pay attention." My voiced boomed, sounding like it was over the stereo system, which it was.

I took the cards out of my pocket, and swiftly flung it out into the crowd. The cards flew up, then down in a designated pattern for the crowd to have, each person getting one card.

"You just witnessed a flight pattern for cards. But in truth it was random. No strings are attached to my hands, nor the ceiling. Now, would all the people with Spades stand up." Quickly, the first two rows stood up, a bit shocked as to how that happened.

"Going left to right, please read to me your card."

The each called out the cards, in ascending order (Ace to King). Some people were shocked as to how it was possible.

"Thank you. As you see, you each are in ascending order going left to right for each of the straits. Now, would the Aces please come up to help me?" I asked.

4 people in a column got up and walked onto the stage.

"Please stand facing the audience, in a row."

They obeyed and stood.

"Now, I will do something, you haven't seen yet."

And with that, I snapped my fingers, making a strong green mist shoot toward the volunteers. The all grew shorter and shorter till they will half as tall as they were. I looked out into the audience. It was one of utter shock and amazement. There stood 4 giant knight chess pieces, two in red, two in black. I clapped once, bringing them back slowly, but returned to their seats. As they looked as to what happened, they realized that the knight pieces were in place of them.

However, the crowd did not notice it until I brought it to their attention.

"Now, as you see the knight pieces in front of me, look back at the Aces seats."

They all turned and looked even more amazed as to what I could accomplish.

"Thank you for helping me. Now, does anyone have some water?"

A lady in the back row raised her hand. I snapped my fingers and instantly the bottle was in my own hands.

"Much appreciated. Now watch closely."

I threw the water out into the crowd, looking at the shocked faces below. The water froze in place and was floating in mid air.

"And again no wires." As I pushed the frozen blob around freely.

I then took the bottle it came from and sucked it back in, giving it back to it's owner at the same time. I snapped my fingers once again, and brought the curtains to a close, but as soon as I closed them, I reopened them with my actual supplies on a newly placed table.

"Now if you notice, I also gave the school a new backdrop color behind me." As I pointed to the purple wall the was just brown.

"I think I'll be taking those cards back right about now..." I said as they flew out of the crowd's hands and back into mine.

I flung them upward, leaving them spinning around in a perfect circle, again in mid air. I took a ping pong ball out and placed it into the center of the ring. It hung there in place, waiting to fall but not ever falling. I snapped once again, making the cards flay faster into the center, and what I had created stunned people. The cards, each stood on the edge of the ping pong ball making a flower effect. I grabbed a straw and blew one of the edges, and watched as the whole thing spin around, fast enough to make your head spin.

I then clapped and the cards and ball dropped to the ground, not in any particular order.

"For my last and final act for you tonight, I will show to you the power of fire." And with that I lit a white candle on the table and began talking.

"You see, each and every one of these tricks tonight are unrepeatable by magicians. It's not the illusion that I made tonight, but the reality. And so, while you only concentrate on the sound of my voice and the candle," I paused showing that they could not move their eyes, "know that it was difficult to do such a thing." And as I finished that, the room got dark, darker than anything before. The only thing seeable was the candle, lighting up the dark. And from there, a stem of green thick gas emerged, and flooded the entire room, giving life back into it. It glowed and oozed through the audience, slowly light up their vision. The light gradually came back on and when they did, the gas stopped, and went back into the candle, which it then was put out by nothing. I had walked off stage before this happened, gaining the worry of the crowd.

"Thank you for coming and good night!" I bellowed from behind the curtains. I took one last look at the stage, the cards arranged to say what I just said. The ping pong ball as the dot in the exclamation point.

The audience erupted into cheers and whistles, claps and soars as they had just witnessed a great feat. It was possibly the best night for Aaron... Until the lion had to ruin it.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I'll try to update this when I can. So far, I really like how it turned out. Any feedback is appreciated. :)**


	2. The Lion, The Wizard, and The Camp

**Finally able to do another chapter :D**

* * *

I wasn't sure whether to be scared or excited when the Nemean Lion showed up. For several reasons. One, I get to go to camp. Two, I have to actually survive this. Need I continue? After everyone went home from the talent show, me and my dad sat on the swings in the playground, talking about life.

"Come on! Which one is mom? You already told me I'm stemmed from Ares and Athena," I exclaimed.

"Well...", he started, "I think you need to - fight the lion."

I looked over on my left and saw what he was talking about. A huge lion with deep dark eyes stared at us and growled.

"Got your sword Aaron?"

"'Course I do. I'm not stupid." At this, I showed him my watch.

"Good. Now go fight the lion."

Oh yea, almost forgot. I'm a demigod. Half god, half human. Only, it's more god than human, (Dad is 3/4 god, 1/4 human) so I guess I am 1/8 human... likely less. Anyways, I unsheathed my sword/watch. It was a mix of Stygian Iron and Celestial bronze, each used separately for designs. It was shaped like a leaf. curving inwards toward the center of the blade. An outline made of the iron was inlayed inside.

The lion roared defiantly, and charged. I stood guard with my sword and waited. The Mist can be used in many ways, and one of my favorites would have to be using it to give people what they want to see. Easy to use on monsters. I thought of the lion's point of view. A mighty beast about to kill a puny demigod, that was cowering below. It came to where it was about maul me, but it let out a roar of victory. And that's when I struck. I never lost my guard and shoved my sword straight into the lions mouth, upwards toward the brain. It stopped entirely, falling over and starting to turn to dust.

"Impressive," Dad called over.

I grinned. "Thanks, been practicing."

We watched together as the lion turned to dust except for it's hide (like a bears, with the head skin too).

"Does this normally happen?"

"Nah, not usually. But it's yours to keep. It's super protective (really indestructible) and would be a hell of a lot helpful to you in camp. Speaking of which; we leave in the morning."

"Sweet!" I ran to pick up the spoils of war. "Think I could make it wearable?" I said grinning under the light post.

My dad just chuckled a bit. "Of course. Just ask the kids in Cabin 9." And with that we made our way back home.

LINEBREAK

(in the morning)

I packed two week's of clothes and supplies for Camp Half-Blood. Two hundred dollars in "mortal money", my sword, and the Nemean lion skin. Just the usual. I packed it all into two large travel bags and waited in the lobby for my dad. Yet again, (surprise, surprise) he wore regular clothes; not suits. We walked out and into our car. It was an old pickup truck, nothing too fancy. I sat shotgun and waited for the long trip ahead.

(about 6 hours later)

After hours and hours of watching the terrain grow up into forests, cities, and other things, we arrived at Camp.

"Get you shit out of the back and walk into camp. Oh, and tell the camp director's I'm your father."

"Why?" I asked.

Dad grinned and said, "Just have to find out for yourself kiddo. Now get your ass walking. I promised myself I wouldn't cry" He said with fake sobs.

Laughing, I said, "Well guess this is it bye Dad! I promise I won't be safe!"

"Oh shut up you prankster. I got to go back now." He then tackled me into a bear hug. "I'll see you in a few months kiddo. Behave yourself."

"I won't" I said singsongedly.

"That's my boy."

I didn't see my dad after that.

I turned toward the gate and walked up the path leading to it. With a deep breath I passed through. 'Welcome to Camp Half-Blood' I thought to myself. One of the only safe havens for demigods, Greek and Roman. I walked through it and saw a huge layout of all the camp. You see I came in through the entrance with the big pine tree with the golden fleece and a dragon wrapped around it. Interesting to say the least. Down the dirt path was a big blue house on the right and a huge strawberry patch on the right. Needless to say, I was confused about the strawberries. Meh, likely a source of income for camp. Further down on the right side I saw volley ball courts, basket ball courts, and several other sport fields. Look interesting enough. A bit passed that was, what looked to me, a Greek schoolhouse. Only with paintings hanging out to dry, so likely the arts and crafts center. I couldn't see far enough past that other than to see that there was a lake. On the left side was what really caught my attention. Stables, A forge, armory, and a huge forest with a fist on top? Yea awesome. Group together past that was the cabins.

"Hi! I'm Piper, leader of the Aphrodite cabin! You must be new. I'll take you to see the camp directors." She said with a soothing voice, although I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"Holy Hades! You scared the living shit out of me!" I took a deep breath and gathered myself. "Sorry for that, just spooked me that's all."

She laughed. "It's fine. Camp is a lot to take in for everyone when they first come here."

"It is. Just one thing. When my dad went here there was only 12 cabins. Now there's like a billion. What's up with that?"

She glanced down the hill. "Oh that? Yea, Percy Jackson made a deal with the gods letting all the gods that had children be represented at camp."

I looked wide eyed at her. "He. Made. A. Deal. With. The. Gods."

She smirked and said, "I'll tell you more while we walk." I started to walk beside her as she talked. "Lots of things have happened over the past couple of years. First off, there was a second Titan War and Giant War. Which is pretty scary to say the least. Jason Grace and Percy Jackson lead the attack on the Titan's here in New York and in California. While, they didn't know each other in the slightest, they worked together to defeat the enemy. After that is when Percy was offered immortality. He refused and made the deal instead. Then a year later, Greek and Roman demigods combined to make a team of seven that would lead the attack on Gaea. Percy, Jason, Frank, Leo, Hazel, Annabeth, and myself all were apart of that. Percy and Annabeth even went down to Tartartus to close the Doors of Death. Any who. After we won and stuff we... Well started living our lives without fear. Looks like we're here. I have to go back to my activities see you around..."

"Aaron. Aaron Earheart." I supplied.

Her eyes bulged out head and went back to normal quickly. "Meh, not that surprising. My dad's Tristan McLean for god's sake" I heard her mumble to herself as she went back to what she was doing. I chuckled inwardly. I didn't like playing the rich man's child at all and neither did she. Looks like I could be friedns with her easily. I turned toward the two old grumps sitting. One was in a wheelchair that other in a horrible leopard print pants and Hawaiian shirt. Talk about weird.

"Uh... Hello? My Dad told me to tell you I am new here. He also said to mention him. I'm Markus Earheart's son, Aaron.

The guy in the leopard print suddenly look excited. "Ah, I was good friends with Mark when he trained here. Always giving me collector's bottles for wine. Nice to meet you Aaron. I'm Dionysus."

Suddenly everything from training at home, to defeating enemies felt small. I knew gods existed, I just had never met one before.

"It's an honor to meet you Lord Dionysus." I said with a bow. Did not want to piss that guy off.

To my surprise he chuckled. "No need for formalities. If you're anything like your dad, you'll be friends with me." He said with a smirk.

"Right... So my father decided it was time for me to train here. He's told me everything about this place, the gods, and monsters; just not who my mother was. Which, I guess is part of the surprise."

The man in the wheelchair spoke up. "Ah, yes. Your father told me a few days ago. I am Chiron. Annabeth!" I looked around trying to see if he was calling someone. He had and the girl - no more like lady - walked up to me. "Annabeth will show you around camp. Oh... and Aaron, just know there are a few things you're father hasn't told you." With that happy note, me and Annabeth walked down the porch to see the camp.

I wasn't really hearing it most of the time. But I got the gist of it. Armory, forge and the stables were on the left side of the cabins. The cabins went in order from 1 - 30+ as cabins were still being built. Each cabin looked... well to be blunt, different. Some were fancy and sheik, others actually for use, and some... Out of place. My favorite one had a library full of books on the inside. Everything else was just there and self explanatory. For example the lava wall.

When we were passing Cabin 11, the most regular looking cabin, a lot of laughs were heard from coming inside. And that's when SHE came up to me...

* * *

**Next Chapter will come sooner than this one did. I promise.**


End file.
